The Truth is Out...There (Popular Fic #3)
by PopFicMaster
Summary: The fallout from the Junior Achievement Awards Banquet consumes the students as Nicole faces a whole new problem. Sam reaches a breaking point. (more to come)
1. PROLOGUE

These characters are not mine. They are property of the WB/Touchstone Pictures. However, this storyline and the dialogue contained within ARE of my own creation, and may not be used without my permission. _The Truth is Out...There_ is ©2001 JaCk/jack.andrew@att.net . All rights to my part in this creation are reserved.

NOTES ON **_The Truth is Out...There_**: This is the second part to **_Cruel Intentions_**. I will TRY to incorporate _Coup_ in a way that is unobstructive to my current storyline! It will "appear" after this one (with a few minor changes) and right before the SHOCKING (and I do mean SHOCKING) follow-up, **_The Last Dance_**.

The way this is set up is thus: In watching _Popular_, you might notice that there's a short beginning part and around 4-5 longer parts after the Kendall Payne song introduction that make up the show (between the commercials.) _The Truth is Out...There _'s "short beginning part" will be called the prologue, and appears as four acts (chapters/sections/whatever.) **Also, the acts may be longer than the normal 43-47 minute long length of the actual show -- and last time I had to add an extra act because all of the action *could not* happen in the little space I was trying to give myself (even still, I did a read-through and it IS possible that _April's Fool_ would be able to be show in its entirety were it to be filmed.)** Despite this being in its loose script format, I prefer to call this legitimate fan fiction, esp. since it may never see the light of screentime. Thanks for the interest and please email me with any thoughts or criticism.

The order of my fic is thus: **April's Fool**, **Cruel Intentions**, **The Truth is Out...There**, _Coup_, **The Last Dance**. Please start reading from the beginning. 

Again, this is fan fic...so it'll be a little longer with maybe a few more "scenes" than if it were a real episode of _Popular _AND is written in LOOSE script format.   


**THE TRUTH IS OUT...THERE: ** PROLOGUE 

CLIP: VICE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE (PROLOGUE) 

CARLY POPE (V.O.)   
Last time, on _Popular_.... 

KRUPPS   
I'd like you two girls to create an   
art-house documentary on National Organ   
and Tissue Donor Month. 

CUT TO 

EDITED CLIP: HARRISON & LILY/HARRISON & EMORY - OUTSIDE (Acts1 & 2) 

HARRISON   
I'm angry...and I'm hurt...and I don't know   
what to do about it because I've never been to   
this place before. 

EMORY   
I may have a solution for you. A...method   
to indulge your madness. 

EDITED CLIPS: HARRISON, BROOKE, SAM/BROOKE & SAM (Acts 2 & 3) 

HARRISON   
I'd like to be more than just a public service   
announcement. I really wanna get involved   
in this project. 

BROOKE   
Look...I know how hard it was for you   
yesterday. But at least you guys talked...   
and it was good. 

EDITED CLIP: HARRISON & SAM IN THE A/V ROOM/NICOLE IN THE HALL (Act 3) 

HARRISON   
Friends again? 

Nicole watches Harrison and Sam hug... 

NICOLE   
What I've got planned for you won't compare   
to any amount of bleeding heartache   
that you unload upon poor little Spam. 

HARRISON   
You can go on believing that you can   
humiliate me at will, or you can start worrying   
about how I can humiliate you. 

CUT TO 

EDITED CLIP: CHILTON HILLS GRAND HOTEL (Finale) 

A/V ROOM: Harrison grasps the tape in his hand -- his eyelids flutter open as he sighs, pursing his lips... 

EDIT CLIPS of SHOCKED FACES around the banquet hall... 

Nicole pulls back and WALLOPS Harrison across the face with a hard SMACK. 

CUT TO OUTSIDE 

BROOKE   
Sam! SAM -- WAIT! 

A tearful Sam SLAMS the door to Jane's car and peels off, leaving Brooke breathless...   


FADE IN 

INT. HARRISON JOHN'S ROOM - DAY 

Lenny Kravitz's "Fly" BLARES through his room as HARRISON sits at the edge of his bed, his face in his hands. Someone bangs loudly on his door. 

ROBIN JOHN (O.S.)   
Harrison? Harrison, open this door. 

Harrison refuses to get up. 

ROBIN (O.S.)   
Harrison! You're not going to hole   
yourself up in there forever, you   
know. 

Frustrated and angry, he shuts the music off. He rips open his door. 

HARRISON   
Well mom, I might as well. 

Robin stands and leans against the doorframe. 

ROBIN   
You should be thankful that Principal Krupps   
didn't suspend you for what you did. 

HARRISON   
Well -- I wish he had! I can't go back to   
school like this! 

ROBIN   
You're right -- you need to get dressed. 

HARRISON   
You know what I mean -- 

ROBIN   
Yes, I do. But honey, you've got to face the   
consequences -- 

HARRISON   
(angry)   
Why? Why should I? Why should I even   
have to deal with this? And...and why are   
YOU so damned calm, knowing that dad   
_ cheated_ on you when I was still in the womb? 

ROBIN   
Because, Harrison...I've already dealt with it.   
A long time ago. 

Harrison looks at her for a moment and his expression fades from anger to revelation. 

HARRISON   
I can't _believe_ this! 

ROBIN   
Harrison, wait -- 

HARRISON   
(throwing on some clothes)   
No, never mind, I'll go...I'll go, o.k.? I'm   
going! 

ROBIN   
Harrison -- 

Harrison gathers his bag and pushes by her as she looks on, concerned. 

MATCH CUT TO: 

INT. KENNEDY HIGH - HALLWAY 

Harrison enters the hallway through the front doors. A SLOW MOTION nightmarish walk way where he encounters a series of whispers and peoples' stares accompanies him to his locker. A couple of nasty JOCKS razz him -- one knocks shoulders with him as he passes. 

JOCK 1   
Hey there, Harry -- lookin' a   
little worn, there, buddy! 

JOCK 2   
Maybe his horny sister was keepin'   
him awake last night! 

They hoot n' hollar until JOSH and LILY come by. 

JOSH   
Hey, lay off my bro, dickweed! 

JOCK 1   
Ooo, your "bro"? 

JOCK 2   
Yeah, it's a gosh darn' _family affair_   
with Harrison there, ain't it! 

Josh uses his presence to shoo them away. Lily rolls her eyes as she squeezes her books to her chest. 

JOSH   
Asses! 

LILY   
Don't pay any attention to them,   
Harrison. 

HARRISON   
It's kinda hard not to. 

LILY   
I'm sorry you have to go through this.   
But...at the same time, I can't believe   
you'd do this to Brooke and Sam. 

HARRISON   
Hey -- I thought I had no choice, o.k.?   
I seriously thought that she was...she was   
gonna out me for that crappy email that I   
stupidly forgot to delete! 

LILY   
And _that_ would justify humiliating yourself and Nicole   
in front of the whole school, plus everyones' parents?   
Just to get the first strike in on her? 

JOSH   
That _is_ a little jacked up, Harrison. 

Lily sighs. 

LILY   
Well. I guess all you can do now is deal   
with the fallout and pray that Nicole doesn't   
make it a million times worse for you. 

JOSH   
Hey...you gonna be o.k.? 

HARRISON   
(hesitant)   
Yeah...I'll be o.k. I'm more worried about -- 

STUDENT'S VOICE   
Incest is best!   
(laughter) 

FOCUS ON NICOLE, coming down the hall as several students openly harrass her. Another student yells out to her. 

STUDENT   
Yeah, you know what they say   
about keepin' it in the family! 

ANOTHER STUDENT   
(mockingly)   
Shut up and just do that wooooonderful   
thing you do _hon_, ooooh yes, YES! 

More laughter ensues as Nicole struts angrily towards Harrison's way. 

HARRISON   
Nicole -- 

Nicole whips around. 

NICOLE   
I hope you're satisfied. 

She strikes him speechless with her venomous tone as she whips back and continues on her way. Harrison swallows as he grasps the strap on his backpack... 

TITLE SEQUENCE 


	2. ACT ONE

**THE TRUTH IS OUT...THERE: ** ACT 1 

INT. KENNEDY HIGH - THE NOVAK - DAY 

POV from the inside of a toilet bowl. All of a sudden, NICOLE'S FACE appears as she flips up the seat and starts to hurl. CUT TO 

MARY CHERRY standing outside of the closed stall. 

MARY CHERRY   
Well, Nic -- it really isn't that bad when   
ya think about it -- 

She has to pause as Nicole heaves loudly. 

MARY CHERRY (cont'd)   
It could be worse -- 

Nicole heaves again. 

MARY CHERRY (cont'd)   
(irritated)   
Well it's not like you two were purposely   
breedin'! 

Nicole heaves again....then, quiet. 

MARY CHERRY (cont'd)   
Nic? Do I hafta call a doctor? 

NICOLE   
Just leave me alone, Cherry! 

Mary Cherry hesitantly turns and starts to exit. 

BROOKE McQUEEN enters the Novak and nearly crashes into Mary Cherry. 

MARY CHERRY   
Hey Brookie! 

BROOKE   
Hey Mary Cherry -- 

Suddenly, Nicole starts to hurl again, startling her. 

BROOKE   
OhmiGod...did I walk in on someone's   
morning purge? 

MARY CHERRY   
It's just Nic...she's a little under the weather   
due to the merciless teasing she's been   
receiving for her lurid sexual relations with   
her own brother.   
(pauses)   
Keep an eye on 'er for me, will   
ya? 

She exits as Brooke goes to the stall door. 

BROOKE   
Nicole? Are you o.k. in there? 

The door opens. Nicole looks horribly pale. 

NICOLE   
I'm fine.   
(goes to the mirror)   
I just had some bad Sashimi at Matsuhisa,   
that's all. 

BROOKE   
For breakfast? 

Nicole leans into the sink and splashes water around her mouth. 

NICOLE   
Yeah, hi, what can I say -- it's a delayed reaction   
from last night. 

Brooke watches her as she cleans up. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
Isn't there a step-Spam you should be   
consoling right now? 

BROOKE   
Look, I'm sorry...about all this. I kinda   
feel like it's my fault -- for agreeing to   
let Harrison edit the tape. 

NICOLE   
His visciously successful revenge against me   
is no fault of yours, Brookie. Your conscience   
is clear. 

BROOKE   
No, it's not -- 

NICOLE   
Well, it should be. 

BROOKE   
I just feel that -- had I _not_ listened to you and   
told him that you were his sister, none of this   
would've ever had happened. 

NICOLE   
You can't be sure of that. I made my own   
mistakes. 

BROOKE   
But that doesn't matter, I -- 

NICOLE   
Yeah, well...what's done is done -- 

She starts to leave. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
-- and so am I. 

Brooke watches the door close behind her and leans against the sink.   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - CHEMISTRY CLASS - DAY 

The students settle in their seats as BOBBI GLASS prepares. The students face an uncomfortable murmur. 

CARMEN FERRARA looks at Harrison's empty seat and leans to LILY. 

CARMEN   
(quiet)   
Where's Harrison? 

LILY   
I dunno -- I just know I'm more concerned   
about him now than I was before. 

CARMEN   
I don't know what concerns me more --   
knowing that he slept with his sister...or   
knowing that his sister is Nicole. 

BOBBI GLASS   
Jones, Viera -- save the celebrity gossip   
'til after class. 

Just then, Harrison makes it into class. 

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
Speaking of celebrities, here comes Harrison   
_Long John_ _Holmes_ right now.   
(pauses as Harrison settles in his seat)   
There a reason why you're late, Mr. John? 

HARRISON   
(meekly)   
N...no, Miss Glass. 

BOBBI GLASS   
Good, I'd like to get started because your   
presence next to our other resident porn star   
has inspired today's hot topic: inbreeding   
and genetics. 

Nicole looks uncomfortable as some of the class giggles. Harrison dips his head in embarrassment, unwilling to even glance at Nicole. Both SAM McPHERSON and BROOKE look extremely uncomfortable. 

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
Can anyone tell me why -- aside from   
the obvious moral and social aberration --   
two related mammals should not mate? 

LILY   
This is soooo inappropriate! I don't   
feel like you're being sensitive to -- 

Before Miss Glass can answer... 

NICOLE   
You know what? It's o.k. -- I'll answer.   
What better way to get Miss Glass's answers than   
to get them from the mammal in question, right? 

BOBBI GLASS   
Go ahead, Ms. Julian. Let's see if you can   
show us your ability to articulate more than   
your orgasmic bliss under Mr. John's   
prepubescent physique. 

NICOLE   
In biology, inbreeding between familiars can   
be detrimental to a species, as it creates a lack   
of genetic diversity and increases the likelihood of   
undesirable recessive genes to be passed on. 

BOBBI GLASS   
Prescisely, Ms. Julian -- 

NICOLE   
BUT -- Robert Bakewell, noted British originator of   
modern champion racehorse breed development, believed   
in the philosophy of "breed the best to the best to get   
the best". 

BOBBI GLASS   
As did Hitler. And your point is? 

NICOLE   
My real point is that we aren't in biology -- and if we   
were, your sly attempt at twisting your educational   
lecture into a sanctimonious dissection of my private   
life still wouldn't fly and is, as Lily said, inappropriate. 

The class murmurs as Lily smiles. 

BOBBI GLASS   
Touché, Ms. Julian. Now -- care to apply your   
logic to chemistry, then? 

NICOLE   
Why certainly. Two elements of the same family can   
indeed mix very well to produce positive results:   
Hydrogen, a non-metal, and oxygen, also a non-metal,   
when combined produces, as you all know very well   
by now, water. Carbon, again in the same family of   
non-metals, paired with oxygen, produces carbon   
dioxide, an essential by-product of our respiration   
needed by plants for photosynthesis. 

The class lights up to Nicole's self-defense. Sam nods her head in reluctant agreement. 

BOBBI GLASS   
Yes, and that last pairing can produce the deadly   
carbon _mon_oxide, a by-product of combustion   
that will halt your hyperventilative   
heat-of-the-moment respiration altogether. 

Nicole's expression falls. Miss Glass fold her hands in front of her. 

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
You see kids -- my point here today wasn't   
soley to add to Mr. John or Ms. Julian-John's   
pay-per-view shame.   
(pauses)   
Ms. Julian brought up an extremely valuable   
point -- that close relations don't necessarily   
bring forth disastrous results. However, when   
dealing with such sensitive issues as genetics   
and chemistry, one must evaluate the most   
miniscule details before gambling with the   
results. In the case of CO2 versus   
CO, the difference between the 1983 hit "Every   
Breath You Take" and Papa Roach's "Last Resort"   
is but one lowly molecule.   
(pauses)   
Sometimes chemistry, like life, is a crap shoot...you never   
know when you'll hit your lucky sevens...or roll snake eyes. 

INT. KENNEDY HIGH - HALLWAY - DAY 

SAM walks briskly down the hall after class -- BROOKE attempts to catch up with her. 

BROOKE   
Sam...Sam! 

SAM   
Brooke, I've got an article to work on -- 

BROOKE   
No, you don't. 

She grabs her arm. 

BROOKE (cont'd)   
We need to talk. 

SAM   
There's nothing to talk about -- 

BROOKE   
Yes, there is.   
(pauses)   
I am so over the silent treatment with you. 

SAM   
Maybe I'm not. God, Brooke -- see, before   
I could take you lying to me...but now, we're   
not supposed to be lying to eachother. 

BROOKE   
I know...and I'm sorry. 

SAM   
Sorry doesn't cut it in this case! Why didn't   
you just tell me that you knew Harrison was   
gettin' his freak on with Nicole? 

BROOKE   
I've tried to tell you that I didn't know that he   
was doing it with Nicole. I just knew that   
Nicole was his sister, that's all, and I promised   
that I wouldn't tell anyone -- 

SAM   
Isn't that bad enough? 

BROOKE   
Look, this whole thing with her and her   
mother has really thrown everything she   
knows or thought she knew into a tailspin.   
The truth hurts pretty bad sometimes. 

SAM   
Hm. Well, finally we have something in   
common. 

She starts to leave. 

BROOKE   
Sam, where are you going? 

SAM   
I'm going to go find George...and apologize.   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - HALLWAY - DAY 

NICOLE opens her locker to find a piece of paper slide down from the slats -- the paper reads   
"NICOLE JULIAN -- INCEST SLUT" scrawled over it. She crumples it up and shoves it into the depths of her locker. 

LILY approaches cautiously -- Nicole ignores her. 

LILY   
Hey. 

Nicole continues to ignore her. 

LILY (cont'd)   
You know...I really admire your   
strength sometimes. I don't know   
what I would've done had the same   
thing happened to me. 

Nicole finally turns to her. 

NICOLE   
Somehow I don't think the same thing   
would ever happen to you, Lily White. 

LILY   
Nicole, come on...I understand your   
pain and humiliation -- 

NICOLE   
I don't think so. 

LILY   
Maybe not literally, but I do understand   
that you didn't know that Harrison was   
your brother, nor did you know that   
Emory was taping you during such a   
private moment...and I know how horrible   
I'd feel if my privacy was violated like   
that.   
(pauses)   
Are you o.k.? You look a little pale. 

NICOLE   
I'm fine -- I'm just a little stressed. 

LILY   
Maybe you should get some help -- you   
know, like counselling -- 

NICOLE   
Thanks, but no thanks, Dr. Laura. My   
conscience is as clear as my complexion. 

She turns back to her locker. 

LILY   
I'm only trying to help -- 

NICOLE   
If you really wanna help me, throw a   
nickle with my name on it into your   
environmental defense fund. I don't need   
your help or your sympathy. 

Just then, Harrison cautiously approaches. 

LILY   
Well...o.k. But if you need anything -- 

NICOLE   
I know just where to find you. Yeah. 

Lily eyes Harrison as Nicole continues to raze her locker. She walks away quietly. 

NICOLE   
What do YOU want, Pugsley? 

HARRISON   
I...just wanted to see how you were doing. 

NICOLE   
Well, I'm fine, thank you. 

HARRISON   
You don't look fine. 

NICOLE   
How I look doesn't matter anymore -- 

HARRISON   
Maybe, but how you feel -- 

NICOLE   
How I feel is of even less concern. 

HARRISON   
No, it's not -- I...I need to apologize. I   
tried calling, but I didn't get an answer. 

NICOLE   
Caller ID is a Godsend, isn't it. 

HARRISON   
Hey, it's not like I'm having a great time   
dealing with this, either. People're razzin'   
me, too.   
(pauses)   
Nicole -- as hard as this is gonna be, we   
need to work this out so that we can   
feel comfortable in our own skins around   
eachother. 

NICOLE   
Do you really think I can feel comfortable   
right now? Hm? Do you really think that I   
can trust you enough to tell you exactly how   
I feel about the big brother who apparently   
didn't trust me enough not to _out_ his sorry   
little ass at a public function about a stupid,   
horrible email and who, in turn, raised more   
than just consciences at the banquet by   
publicly displaying what little sacred connection   
we shared privately? 

HARRISON   
You have every right to feel -- 

NICOLE   
(finally turns to him)   
I'll tell you how I feel. I feel just a little betrayed.   
I feel disgusted. I feel -- 

She pauses as she puts her hand to her mouth, her stomach turning. 

HARRISON   
Are you feeling o.k., Nic -- 

Nicole all of a sudden heaves on his shoes.   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - HALLWAY - A LITTLE LATER 

Harrison looks grossed out as he comes out of the boy's room. He uses a paper towel to wipe the front of his shirt when he bumps into SAM coming around the corner. 

SAM   
Oh, sorry -- 

HARRISON   
Sam, wait. 

SAM   
I can't talk right now -- 

HARRISON   
Please. 

Sam has a hard time looking at him as she leans against the wall. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
I'm sorry. 

SAM   
Hey, you know...you got what you   
wanted, didn't you? The ultimate   
revenge on Nicole, right? 

HARRISON   
It wasn't supposed to happen this way. 

SAM   
What exactly did you expect? You   
used us! 

HARRISON   
I know, and I will be eternally damned in   
the pits of hell for it -- 

SAM   
Do you think this is a joke? 

HARRISON   
No, not at all -- not at all. I was...angry.   
I didn't know why she all of a sudden dumped   
me and...and...and I didn't know what to do! 

SAM   
You could've come to me about it. 

HARRISON   
Really? Because it seems to me that I   
was pretty much left out to dry after   
you picked George over me. 

SAM   
(huffs)   
Was it that black and white for you? 

Harrison turns away. 

SAM   
Because maybe if you'd just opened your   
eyes and looked past the glare of Nicole's   
iridescent smile, you'd seen how hard it was   
for me to live with what I did.   
(pauses)   
Now it looks like you have to live with   
what _you_ did. 

She leaves him in the hallway, turns the corner and sees 

GEORGE AUSTIN standing at the end of the hall, talking rather closely _and_ intimately with LADY T -- he has his hand near her face. They laugh at something and Sam turns back, leaning against the wall in shock.   


END OF ACT 1 


	3. ACT TWO

**THE TRUTH IS OUT...THERE: ** ACT 2 

THE OPENING SEQUENCE TO ROSEMARY'S BABY. PAN OVER the landscape of New York as NICOLE'S voice sings. 

NICOLE'S VOICE   
La...la...la...la.... 

INT. THE BRAMFORD - EVENING 

NICOLE, dressed as Mia Farrow's ROSEMARY, opens the door after hearing a knock. It's MARY CHERRY (as LAURA LOUISE). 

NICOLE   
Who are you? 

MARY CHERRY   
Why hey there -- I'm your satan   
worshippin' 12th floor neighbor! 

NICOLE   
Oh. Come on in then. 

Mary Cherry/Laura Louise enters. 

MARY CHERRY   
Now fergive me for askin' but I just   
got the strangest sense that you an'   
yer guy -- what's his name? 

NICOLE   
"Guy". 

MARY CHERRY   
Oh -- I'm sorry -- are you in one of them   
_ alternative relationships_? 

Nicole/Rosemary cocks her head in question. 

MARY CHERRY   
Oh, never mind...anyway, message from the   
Devil says that you plan on breedin' with him. 

NICOLE   
Um...no, I don't think so. 

MARY CHERRY   
The Devil sees everything, missy, so that's why -- 

She digs into her glamorous bag. 

MARY CHERRY (cont'd)   
-- I brought you _this_. 

She holds out a hideous, clunky, smelly pendant on a ragged hemp string. Nicole/Rosemary's face scrunches in disgust. 

NICOLE   
What _is_ that thing? 

MARY CHERRY   
It's a hunka limburger cheese. Store was out of tannis   
root n' I sure as hell -- _heck_ -- wasn't gonna drive all   
the way t'New Jersey t'git some. 

NICOLE   
What's it for? 

MARY CHERRY   
(looks into the camera, evil)   
What do _you_ think it's for? 

NICOLE   
Um...thanks. I think. 

She places it on the counter and it drops with a disgusting thud. 

MARY CHERRY   
Oh! I also brought you some key lime pie! 

NICOLE   
But I don't eat pie -- 

MARY CHERRY   
Damn it, I slaved all day on this, now eat it!   
It's _delicious_.... 

Mary Cherry/Laura Louise entices her with the pie. DISSOLVE TO 

HALLUCINATORY SCENE where Nicole's eyes groggily struggle to open. She sees HARRISON as GUY, APRIL TUNA as MINNIE CASTEVET, and EMORY DICK as ROMAN CASTEVET.

HARRISON/GUY   
Are you sure she can't hear us?

TUNA/MINNIE   
As long as she ate the pie, she can't see   
nor hear. She's like the friggin' _dead _now!

EMORY/ROMAN   
_ Cool_.

NICOLE'S VOICE   
What? What's happening?

HARRISON   
Be still --

NICOLE'S VOICE   
No...no, let me up, let me go!

Nicole struggles with the ties binding her down. She breaks free and gets up.

MATCH CUT TO

INT. THE BRAMFORD - EVENING

Nicole enters the drawing room, where a bunch of people -- Harrison, Emory, April Tuna, BOBBI GLASS, FREDDY GONG, SAM, BROOKE, LILY, CARMEN, and Mary Cherry gather in a coven-like manner around the room. There is a creepy looking bassinet in the corner, decorated in black.

NICOLE   
What's going on here?

Bobbi Glass, as DR. SAPERSTEIN, moves in front of her.

BOBBI GLASS   
You wouldn't listen to me, missy.   
You're an abomination.

Nicole pushes past Bobbi Glass. Freddy Gong, equipped with camera, sees Nicole.

FREDDY   
Is that the mother?

EMORY   
Nicole --

NICOLE   
Shut up!

EMORY   
Nicole!

Nicole goes to the bassinet.

NICOLE   
Shut up! You're at a Star Trek convention in Idaho!   
I can't hear you!

She gasps in sheer terror as she looks into the bassinet.

NICOLE (cont'd)   
Is that him? Is that my baby? What have you done to   
him???

EMORY   
We didn't do anything.

BOBBI GLASS   
Satan is his father -- and technically, his mother -- for   
he was begotten out of a morally reprehensible act.

TUNA   
He chose _you_ out of all the world -- out of _all_ the women   
in the whole world, _he_ chose _you_.

FREDDY   
Hail Satan!

NICOLE   
No -- it can't be, no!

TUNA   
Go look at his hands.

MARY CHERRY   
And his webbed feet!

NICOLE   
No -- no!

EMORY   
All Hail Satan!

The satan worshippers chant "All Hail Satan" as Nicole panics. Freddy's camera flash flashes several times.

NICOLE   
No...no...no! Oh God, no...no...no...

INT. NICOLE'S BEDROOM - DAY

Nicole GASPS as she wakes up in a cold sweat. She suddenly feels ill, tosses off her sheets and her mink throw, and bolts out of the room.   


INT. BROOKE & SAM'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - SAME

JANE McPHERSON sits, reading a baby magazine and eating a rather large breakfast. BROOKE enters.

JANE   
Wow, you're up earlier than usual, Brooke.

BROOKE   
I know. I was gonna stop by a friend's house   
to see how she's doing.

JANE   
Mmm, lemme guess: Nicole?

BROOKE   
Yup.

JANE   
I take it she's still dealing with the fallout   
from Harrison's nuclear bomb.

BROOKE   
We all are.   
(pauses)   
Including Sam.

JANE   
I know.   
(sighs)   
Normally, she's very forthcoming, but   
lately...she hasn't wanted to talk about it   
and I feel like I've been out of the   
loop and...it's driving me crazy.

BROOKE   
Maybe you should try again. I think   
she really needs you. She's...she hasn't   
spoken much to me, either. I just walk   
by her room and it's eerily quiet in there...   
when I do catch the occasional sob, I   
stop and knock, but...she never answers.   
(pauses)   
I don't know what else to say. I screwed   
up bigtime by not telling her about Nic and   
Harrison being brother and sister, and now   
I think that she doesn't even believe me   
when I say that I really didn't know that...   
that they'd been sleeping together. It's all   
so convoluded and complicated that even   
_ I _feel like crawling into my room and never   
coming out again.

JANE   
Well, don't. This whole thing just exploded...   
you kids need to let the pieces fall. There's gonna   
be alot of hurt, alot of anger...alot of confusion   
going around. All you can do is...not let it consume   
you.

BROOKE   
Easier said than done.

She slings her bag over her shoulder and starts to leave.

JANE   
Brooke.

Brooke turns.

JANE (cont'd)   
Good luck with Nicole.

BROOKE   
Thanks -- and good luck with Sam.

Brooke exits.

INT. BROOKE & SAM'S HOUSE - HALLWAY

Jane walks to SAM'S DOOR and knocks.

JANE   
Sammy? You awake yet?   
Sam...honey?

INSIDE SAM'S ROOM, Sam lies face down in bed, still sleeping. Jane enters quietly, a smile on her face. She sits down, looking at her lovely baby...and then notices a bottle on the nightstand. She picks it up -- it reads "SLEEP E-Z". A look of parental terror washes over her face.

She starts to shake her.

JANE   
OhmyGod, Sammy! Sammy, wake up!

Sam awakes with a startle.

SAM   
Huh? What? What, is there a fire???

JANE   
(tearful)   
Ohmy...Sammy...

She hugs her tightly. Sam smiles.

SAM   
Um...Mom...I can't breathe --

Jane lets go.

SAM (cont'd)   
Did I sleep through my alarm or something?

JANE   
No, no honey...I was just...

She wipes the tears from her eyes.

JANE (cont'd)   
I saw those pills on the night stand   
and...I just -- my mind just got a   
little too creative on me, that's all.

SAM   
(smiles)   
You don't seriously think that I...   
ohmiGod, mom, I am _so_ not at that   
Judy stage.

JANE   
Well, I don't want you to ever get there.   
(pauses)   
But...I don't know what to think these   
days.

SAM   
Join the club.

JANE   
I'm just very, very worried about you. You   
haven't talked to me...it's not like you, Sam.

SAM   
I...just don't know what to say. I don't know   
where to start.

JANE   
Well, how about starting with you?   
What's going on?

SAM   
Nothing...and everything. There's   
no article to write because Krupps   
cancelled the whole thing after the   
free underage porn showing at the   
banquet.

JANE   
What about Harrison -- are you talking   
to him?

SAM   
Not really -- I...I dunno. I just can't   
forgive and forget so quickly.

JANE   
And you and George?

SAM   
(huffs)   
There is no me and George...he's moved on.   
And...I don't blame him. I didn't give him   
much choice.

Jane looks at a tearful Sam.

JANE   
Oh Sammy...

She hugs her as tears roll down her face.

SAM   
I don't know what to do, Mom...I just feel   
so....

JANE   
Oh...oh Sam...I wish I could   
just take all that you're feeling,   
roll it up and ship it to China --

SAM   
Yeah, so you could have five billion Chinese   
really, really upset with you.

They laugh as Sam wipes the tears from her face.

JANE   
You know what I mean. When you hurt, I   
hurt for you...it's just one of the things that   
comes with being a parent.   
(pauses)   
I want you to be happy. It's all I ever wanted   
for you. Your father wanted it, too.   
(pauses)   
He'd be so proud of you. Like I am.   
You can get through this, just...please --   
don't shut me out.

SAM   
I won't...shut you out, that is.

JANE   
I wouldn't let you anyway.

She gets up from the bed.

JANE   
Well, since you're up, why not come help   
me finish up the massive breakfast buffet   
I have down there?

SAM   
Why...where's Brooke?

JANE   
(sighs)   
Uh...huh.   


INT. NICOLE JULIAN'S HOUSE - NICOLE'S BEDROOM - SAME

The bed curtains are closed, the door open. BROOKE appears at the doorway.

BROOKE   
Nicole?

She walks towards the bed.

BROOKE   
Nicole? You o.k.?

She reaches towards the curtains of Nicole's poster bed.

BROOKE   
Nicole?

She starts to peek into the curtains. NICOLE materializes behind Brooke and...

NICOLE   
Hey Brookie.

...startles her.

NICOLE (cont'd)   
I don't remember ordering a wake up call.

BROOKE   
Jeez -- God, you scared me.

NICOLE   
Do I really look that bad?

BROOKE   
No, you don't, but you do look kinda pale.   
(pauses)   
Your mom said you were awake, so   
I thought I'd --

NICOLE   
Check up on me? No need to. I'm   
fine.   
(pauses)   
Since you're here, why don't we go   
out for a morning latte before the   
bell rings, hm? My treat. Just lemme   
get dressed --

BROOKE   
Um, yeah -- I mean, no. Nicole.

NICOLE   
Hm?

BROOKE   
Let's talk.

NICOLE   
Save the talk for the java --

BROOKE   
No, we should talk now.

Nicole sighs.

NICOLE   
Okay, I'll bite. What do we need to   
talk about?

BROOKE   
I think you know.

She sits down. Nicole follows suit.

BROOKE   
I...I kinda feel like all of this is my fault.

NICOLE   
Not this again. I've already told you --

BROOKE   
I'm not talking about just the tape anymore...   
I was thinking and...well, if it weren't for me   
going to Shaggy's that night, I highly doubt   
that you would've dumped Harrison outright   
like that and --

NICOLE   
You would've let me continue my romp in   
the incestual hay with my own brother?   
(pauses)   
Please. Sooner than later I would've taken   
out the trash --

BROOKE   
You know that's not true. Everyone saw   
how you were on that tape.

NICOLE   
Yeah, I suppose it was better than _Blue_   
_ Velvet_.

BROOKE   
I know it wasn't a performance.   
(pauses)   
You loved him.

NICOLE   
_Ha_.

Brooke pauses and tries to read Nicole's face.

BROOKE   
You still do.

NICOLE   
You've seen _Cruel Intentions_ waaaay too many   
times, Brookie. You should take a break from   
Buffy -- she's really _not_ that good of an actress.

She gets up and goes to her closet.

BROOKE   
But _you_ are...or at least, you try to be.   
(pauses)   
I know...in your situation, it's hard to face.

NICOLE   
And what exactly is my situation, Brookie?

Brooke turns away. Her eyes wander...into the dainty trash barrel next to Nicole's desk. There is an awfully familiar empty box inside it. She leans over to see better, but Nicole turns around and she straightens her back.

NICOLE   
Hm? What's wrong?

Brooke stands up.

BROOKE   
I dunno...you tell me.

She looks Nicole up and down. 

BROOKE (cont'd)   
Are you...feeling o.k.? You've been   
sick alot lately. 

NICOLE   
I'm fine. I told you...I really ought to   
stick to the Slim Fast and avoid the sushi. 

BROOKE   
You know, I had...I had this same scare   
just last year -- 

NICOLE   
I don't know _what_ you're talking about. 

Brooke's face washes in revelation. 

BROOKE   
I think you _do_ know. 

NICOLE   
No, I don't. And whatever you think might   
be a problem, isn't...I'm taking care of it. 

Brooke sighs in exasperation. 

BROOKE   
God, I knew it.   
(pauses)   
Nicole -- you need to tell Harrison. 

NICOLE   
I don't have to tell him anything, because there   
_ is no problem_. Or at least there won't be,   
as of this afternoon. 

BROOKE   
Why, what's happening this afternoon?   
(pauses)   
Nicole. 

NICOLE   
Brookie, hi -- I appreciate your concern, but   
I think you've maxed out your good deed card   
for now. I don't need your help this time.   
(pauses)   
So are we going or not? 

BROOKE   
No. We're not. 

She grabs her bag. 

BROOKE (cont'd)   
I suddenly realized that it's possible that I may   
have made a mistake.   
(pauses)   
And I don't want to see _you_ make one based   
on it. 

She starts to leave. 

BROOKE (cont'd)   
See you in class. 

Nicole watches her leave...she looks away from the doorway, not sure what to say or do.   


INT. SHAGGY LOUISE GROUT'S HOUSE - LATER 

SHAGGY LOUISE GROUT pops some popcorn into her mouth as she watches TV. The tinny buzzer buzzes, and there is tapping on the screen door. 

SHAGGY   
Comin'.... 

She plods over to the door and peeks through the peephole. She flips the locks and opens the door -- it's BROOKE. 

SHAGGY   
Can I help you? 

BROOKE   
I hope so. My name's Brooke...   
Brooke McQueen. I'm here about   
Nicole. 

SHAGGY   
Is there a problem? 

BROOKE   
There could be. 

Shaggy's eyebrows raise.   


END OF ACT 2   



	4. ACT THREE

**THE TRUTH IS OUT...THERE: ** ACT 3 

INT. SHAGGY LOUISE GROUT'S HOUSE - LIVINGROOM 

Shaggy fixes a cup of tea while Brooke sits. 

BROOKE   
I'm sorry, were you getting ready to   
go to work? 

SHAGGY   
Nah...called in sick. I don't do it   
very often, but when I do...it's well   
deserved. I still hafta work tonight,   
though. 

BROOKE   
I see. Well, I actually meant to talk to you   
a little while ago, but you weren't here. 

SHAGGY   
So I heard. 

BROOKE   
Your Aunt Terri was here. 

SHAGGY   
Yep...Tee's off on a Grand Strand vacation   
in Myrtle Beach, though. She won't be back   
for another week or so. 

BROOKE   
Oh. 

Shaggy sits down across from her in Terri's Lazy Boy. 

SHAGGY   
So what's going on with Nicole? Is she   
o.k.? 

BROOKE   
I'm not sure...I mean, she's o.k., I think...but that's   
not exactly why I'm here.   
(pauses)   
I want to know more about Nicole's father. 

SHAGGY   
Her father...why? 

BROOKE   
I dunno...I just think maybe it'd help me   
to understand something that's been going on,   
that's all. 

SHAGGY   
Mm. Well, her dad didn't even stick around   
to finish the cigarette afterwards, if you know   
what I mean. 

BROOKE   
Are...you saying that you weren't with him for   
long? I don't mean to be crude -- 

SHAGGY   
Hey, no sweat, kid. I know I had my share   
of youthful indiscretions.   
(pauses)   
I had quite a few...male friends back then. It   
made up for the fact that I had no other men   
in my life. My father left when I was barely out   
of diapers...and the succession of step-fathers   
weren't worth the mud they tracked in n' outta   
the house. Anyway...there was one, sweet guy --   
Bobby John. He was married...had a baby on   
the way. We met at the Fontana diner where I was   
working at the time. He was everything a gal like me   
could hope for -- handsome, stable...very intelligent.   
College graduate, if I do remember. He and I shared   
the same kind of hopes and dreams for ourselves...   
but I kinda got stuck...left behind while he went off   
and did his thing. I knew he was gonna make good   
for himself.   
(pauses)   
Hey...not everything's meant to be.   
(pauses)   
But enough about him...sorry. Um, you asked about   
Nicole's father, right? 

Brooke's expression turns. 

BROOKE   
Excuse me? 

SHAGGY   
Her father -- you wanted to know about him,   
right? 

BROOKE   
No -- I mean, yes, but...this Bobby John...   
he wasn't her father? 

SHAGGY   
Oh -- if only. No, no. I'm sorry if I gave you the   
wrong impression. I just get so wistful...sometimes   
I'll go on a tangent. Bobby -- Robert...he helped me   
during the tough time I was having with the guy who   
was Nicole's father -- my boyfriend at the time, Jimmy. 

Brooke stares at her in disbelief. 

CUT TO 

INT. KENNEDY HIGH - CHEMISTRY CLASS

Nicole's cellphone goes off and everyone reaches for their cellphones.

BOBBI GLASS   
For whom does the bell toll _this_ time?

Nicole digs into her bag.

BOBBI GLASS   
Ms. Julian -- if that's Springer calling,   
tell 'im you'll be late for the taping.   
Otherwise, shut the damned thing off.

Nicole answers.

BROOKE'S VOICE   
Nicole, don't hang up --

NICOLE   
(quiet)   
Brookie? Where are you?

BROOKE'S VOICE   
Nicole, I -- I've got news for   
you if you could just hold on for   
a second --

BOBBI GLASS   
Is that Miss McAbsent?

NICOLE   
(quiet)   
Sorry Brookie, Claw's on the rag.

BOBBI GLASS   
'Scuse me, what wazzat?

NICOLE   
(clears throat, louder to Harrison)   
I said get your paws off my bag!

She smacks Harrison on the arm, her eyes wide. Miss Glass rips the phone away from her.

BOBBI GLASS   
Miss McQueen, I suggest you save the   
idle chit chat for after school -- in detention.

She hands it back to Nicole.

BOBBI GLASS   
You'll be joining her for the party if you don't   
wrap it up.

NICOLE   
(quiet)   
Chat later, Brookie --

BROOKE'S VOICE   
But --

Nicole clicks it off.

BOBBI GLASS   
Now where was I, before I was _rudely_   
interrupted. Ah yes -- positive and negative   
ions and chemical bonding.

Nicole watches as Miss Glass draws the ions on the board.

BOBBI GLASS   
A peaceful covalent bond is formed when two   
atoms are able to share electrons...like so.

Nicole watches Miss Glass's chalk run over the board.

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
An ionic bond is formed when, like in the case of   
many divorce settlements these days, the sharing is so   
unequal that an electron from atom X is completely   
lost to atom Y, resulting in a pair of charged ions.

Nicole begins to see and hear things...as the marks on the board look strangely non-related to chemistry.

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
A plus sign if you're positive, a minus sign if you're   
negative.

Nicole gasps.

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
Something wrong, Ms. Julian?

Nicole shakes her head.

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
Good, let's keep the audible gasps to a   
minimum.   
(pauses)   
The key to bonding in ionic solids is -- like in   
many supermodel/ageing rock star pairings,   
opposites attract. Each ion is attracted to   
neighboring ions of the _opposite_ charge,   
and repelled by ions of the same kind.

SAM looks interested, and almost peeks over her shoulder to GEORGE.

BOBBI GLASS (cont'd)   
But interestingly, there is no such thing as a   
"completely" ionic bond, as electrons aren't   
wholly lost by one atom when they get   
together and do their nasty chemical lambada.

GEORGE raises his hand.

BOBBI GLASS   
Yes, Mr. Austin.

GEORGE   
Well, what about covalent bonds? Can't _they_   
be "completely" covalent?

BOBBI GLASS   
Off-sides there, Mr. Austin, as you quickly rush   
me into my second point. Yes, there can be   
a completely covalent bond, if the two nuclei   
have equal attracting powers -- molecules consisting   
of two identical atoms will certainly guarantee a   
nice, non-boat rocking bond. Unlike an ionic   
bond, it's a case of like meets like, loves like.   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - HALLWAY - LATER

GEORGE stands in the hall, talking with LADY T and a few of his friends. SAM appears in the background and approaches.

SAM   
Um -- George, can I talk to you?

George turns.

GEORGE   
Uh, yeah, um --

He turns to Lady T.

LADY T   
G'head, baby...we'll meet up later.

She leaves with her friends.

GEORGE   
So...how you been doin'?

SAM   
Fine. And...and you?

GEORGE   
I'm o.k., but you don't look fine.

SAM   
(quick)   
So, is what Miss Glass said true? Is   
that why you were so quick to..."cool   
off"?

GEORGE   
Sammy...we're just friends.

SAM   
(nods)   
That's not what it looked like earlier.

GEORGE   
Are you spying on me now? Sam, look --   
we both needed time apart to think about   
things. I have alot of stuff in my own mind   
goin' on....Lady T's my homegirl...and that's it.   
(pauses)   
But I can't lie to you and say that Miss   
Glass wasn't completely wrong.   
(pauses)   
Anyway...I heard about the awards ceremony.

SAM   
Who hasn't?

GEORGE   
I know -- sounds like some pretty rough stuff   
went down. I want you know that if you ever   
need a friend --

SAM   
Mm. Yeah, well, I have friends.

GEORGE   
You sayin' that you don't even want me as a   
friend anymore?

SAM   
No -- that's not -- it just came out wrong.

GEORGE   
Yeah. I guess it must be that miscommunication   
thing goin' on again.   
(pauses)   
Or rather, non-communication.   
(pauses)   
Look, Sam -- let's not let this get ugly. I said   
I thought we needed some time. And obviously   
you still need to work out some things. But I   
promise you, right now -- I'll be there for you if   
you ever need someone to listen.

Sam nods...and BROOKE runs into her, breathless.

BROOKE   
Sam -- hey George.

George nods.

SAM   
Brooke -- _where_ have you been?

GEORGE   
I gotta go. See you 'round, Sammy.

Sam sighs.

BROOKE   
It doesn't matter, I need your help --   
did I interrupt something?

SAM   
No, we were done. But you -- you better   
have a good reason for not showing up --   
Claw's got an APB out on you.

BROOKE   
I do -- I have a very good reason --   
but I _need_ to find Nicole. Have you   
seen her?

SAM   
Uh, no -- no, she took flight right after   
chemistry. She looked a little pale --

BROOKE   
Oh God...okay, I have to go find her --

SAM   
What's so urgent?

BROOKE   
I...I can't say, it's just really important   
that I find her.

SAM   
I thought we weren't keeping secrets --

BROOKE   
This is something that Nicole would   
have to tell you.

Brooke takes off, determined to find Nicole.

SAM   
(to herself)   
Well, guess I'll never hear of it then.   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - CAFETERIA - SAME

Cue "Every Breath You Take": HARRISON sits alone. He watches the students again as he sits, nursing his chocolate milk. He catches a glimpse of NICOLE near the head of the lunchline, water in hand. After she checks out, she turns and glances at him, and continues walking...

...all of a sudden is stopped by a troupe of LARGE, IMPOSING JOCKS, including the ones that harrassed Harrison earlier. OVER TO NICOLE...

JOCK 1   
Well if it ain't Lil' Miss Incest   
Whore.

NICOLE   
Mm, and here I thought that godawful   
stench was Vera Krupps's mystery   
meatloaf. Outta my face, beefcake.

She tries to move, but the jocks block her path.

JOCK 2   
Whoa, whoa -- what's the rush,   
babe?

JOCK 1   
Yeah, where ya goin', _ho_? Don'tcha   
wanna go treat yer bro to a little   
lunchtime family fun in the farmhouse?

JOCK 3   
Yeah, I hear you can suuuuuure ride   
that horse, baby!

HARRISON   
Hey! Why don't you try showing the lady   
a little respect?

He pushes his way in between the jocks and Nicole. 

NICOLE   
Harrison -- 

JOCK 2   
Lady? That ain't no _lady_. 

JOCK 1   
I got a better idea -- 

He grabs Nicole by the arm and shoves her into Harrison. 

JOCK 1   
-- why don't you give us an instant replay   
for us? 

HARRISON   
Hey, why don't you just leave her alone -- 

JOCK 1   
Make me. 

JOSH   
_ I'll _make you, Turner. 

JOSH appears in front of Harrison. 

JOCK 1/TURNER   
Ooo, looks like the little farm couple has their   
own personal bodyguard. What's the matter, Harry --   
you can pound your sister butcha can't fight your   
own fights? 

JOSH   
Pound this -- 

Josh lunges at Turner as Nicole slips away. Josh starts kickin' some major ass as a full-fledged fight explodes, and Harrison gets attacked...   


EXT. KENNEDY HIGH - LAWN - A LITTLE LATER

Harrison sits on the steps with Nicole, one of her frozen eye masks pressed against his eye.

HARRISON   
These really do come in handy when   
you need 'em...too bad they don't   
come in a more masculine color, huh?

NICOLE   
I'll fax the company with the suggestion.

She pauses and looks away.

NICOLE (cont'd)   
You didn't have to do that. I could've   
easily taken them down.

HARRISON   
Somehow I don't think they would've fallen   
that easily.   
(pauses)   
Besides...I needed to.

NICOLE   
You didn't _need_ to do anything --

HARRISON   
Yes, I did, and...and I wanted to. You're   
my sister...and it wasn't just a want or a   
need...it was like something inside me   
snapped and...I all of a sudden got this...   
rage, this feeling inside me that I've never   
felt before...it made me want to beat the   
hell out of those guys.

NICOLE   
Yeah, well...guess I should change your   
nick from Zitmaster to Killer, huh?

Harrison smiles.

HARRISON   
Yeah, maybe...back on point, though...   
this is what I wanted to talk to you about   
before...in this way.   
(pauses)   
I know...you can't instantly forgive me   
for what I did -- and I'm not asking you   
to. But what happened just now -- it   
just enforces what I've come to realize.

NICOLE   
And what's that?

HARRISON   
Well, I've been doing alot of thinking   
since the big bang -- absolutely _no_ pun   
intended -- and that rage back there?   
That was part of my frustration of knowing   
that I missed out on being there for you   
when you probably needed me the most.   
(pauses)   
That I've missed so many years of your   
life -- our lives -- together, getting to know   
you as my sister and stuff.

NICOLE   
Mm, well. You know me now. Isn't that enough?

HARRISON   
It's not the same. I keep wondering how it   
would've been like had we'd grown up   
together in the same family. Like, how it   
would've been for us boarding the school   
bus on our first day of kindergarten...how   
you would've reacted to the time I ate   
paste and then...and then threw up on Mrs.   
Evans's shoes.

They laugh together. Harrison bites his lip.

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Besides...who knows what you would've   
been like -- or what I would've been like --   
had we known eachother growing up.   
(pauses)   
God, I just know...I just know for sure that as   
a father, I would _never_ do what my father did.   
I wouldn't cheat on my wife like he did. I   
wouldn't leave a woman alone with a child --

NICOLE   
Maybe he didn't know.

HARRISON   
Still...if I knew it was _possible_ that I'd   
gotten a girl pregnant, I'd be there waiting   
for the results. I'd be _right there_.

They sit in uncomfortable silence for a moment as Nicole looks at him, then looks away.

NICOLE   
You'd make a great father, Harrison.

HARRISON   
Wow, two within the span of ten minutes.   
I think you're breaking the record for   
compliments there, Nic.

NICOLE   
Yeah, well -- don't get used to it. Family   
or not, you're still my verbal punching bag.

HARRISON   
I'll keep that in mind.

Harrison laughs as Nicole gets up.

NICOLE (cont'd)   
Well...I hate to leave your face in such a   
sorry state of rearrangement, but I've   
got places to be, people to berate.   
(pauses)   
You gonna be o.k.?

HARRISON   
Eh, I'll be fine. I've got your magic healing   
mask right here.

She turns but he grabs her hand.

HARRISON (cont'd)   
Nicole --   
(pauses)   
-- thanks for listening.

Nicole nods and heads towards the parking lot...

EXT. KENNEDY HIGH - PARKING LOT

...as Nicole reaches her Boxter, BROOKE finally catches up to her.

BROOKE   
Nicole!

NICOLE   
Hey B. Better duck and cover before   
Claw sees you --

BROOKE   
(breathless)   
I know...I'm dreading having to face her   
wrath, but before I do, I _have_ to tell you   
something.   
(pauses)   
Whatever you're thinking of doing, _don't_.   
At least, not until you know what I know.

NICOLE   
Hi, Brookie -- I left my translator at home.   
I don't really have time for your cryptic   
messages, so spill.

BROOKE   
I...I can't. I've done too much PI damage   
already.

Nicole opens her car door and gets in.

NICOLE   
Then there's nothing to talk about --

BROOKE   
There is, just --   
(pauses)   
-- you need to go to your mother's --   
Shaggy's. Right now.

Nicole cocks her head in question as Brooke pleads with her.

BROOKE   
Trust me. It'll be worth the time to take   
this detour before you go down a road   
you can't turn off of.

She retreats from Nicole's car. Nicole reaches into her bag to pull out her lip gloss, instead pulling out a brochure for Planned Parenthood.   


END OF ACT 3 


	5. ACT FOUR

**THE TRUTH IS OUT...THERE: ** ACT 4 

EXT. SHOT: TIGHT ON NICOLE, sitting on some steps and staring at the Planned Parenthood brochure. 

SHAGGY   
Nicole? 

Nicole hides the brochure in her bag and stands to see SHAGGY, who's opened her door. 

SHAGGY   
What're you just sittin' there for? And   
why are you so pale? 

NICOLE   
Oh, yeah, I was just in the neighborhood   
and...thought I'd stop by. 

SHAGGY   
Mm. Well, I would've hoped that you'da   
knocked, too. 

She opens the screen door for her. 

SHAGGY   
Come on in...I've been expecting you. 

INT. SHAGGY'S HOUSE 

Shaggy closes the door behind Nicole. 

SHAGGY   
I was wondering when you'd come by to   
visit...I'm sorry your Aunt Tee's not here.   
I'm sure she'd be disappointed if she knew   
she'd missed ya. 

NICOLE   
(under her breath)   
Mm, such a shame. 

SHAGGY   
Hmm? 

NICOLE   
Uh -- nice frames. 

Nicole walks over to the photo covered walls. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
Very rustic. 

SHAGGY   
Yeah, that's mostly Tee's doing...she's into the   
nostalgic look whereas I...I kinda like it modern,   
you know? Like in those magazines that show   
houses of the rich n' famous. 

Nicole nods approvingly. Shaggy grasps her cup and looks over the pics, starting to point people out to her. 

SHAGGY (cont'd)   
See that guy there? That's your Great Uncle Rhett   
and his wife, Scarlet. 

Nicole laughs. 

NICOLE   
And I suppose the house in the background is   
Tara? 

SHAGGY   
Um...no, but they did name their daughter Tara.   
(points to another picture)   
That's her right there on the horse. 

Nicole's laughter dies down. 

SHAGGY (cont'd)   
There's alot of history in our family, Nicole.   
That's part of the reason why I'm glad you're   
here. 

NICOLE   
Well, as much as I'd love a geneology lesson,   
there's only one person I'd like to know about. 

SHAGGY   
Your father. 

NICOLE   
And you.   
(pauses)   
I want to know...why you chose to have me   
instead of...just getting rid of the problem. 

Shaggy looks at her, then looks away. 

SHAGGY   
Sit down, Nicole. 

Nicole sits, as does Shaggy. 

SHAGGY (cont'd)   
When I found out I was pregnant with you...I   
wasn't much older than you are right now. My   
boyfr -- your father...he too was about my age   
and alot less...sophisticated, which isn't saying   
much. Responsibility to him meant remembering   
to check the oil in his truck, turnin' off the TV   
before he went to bed...and keepin' his poker   
games with his buddies on school nights.   
(pauses)   
I seriously considered "getting rid of the problem".   
(pauses)   
But I didn't...I couldn't. You see, even though   
I knew that neither your father or I was prepared   
to raise a child, I also knew that I couldn't live my   
life knowing that there was this little tiny sparkle of hope   
that could one day make someone proud...even   
if that person wasn't me.   
(pauses)   
You proved me wrong, Nicole.   
(pauses)   
Looking at you...does make me proud. You've   
taken that tiny sparkle and made it explode into   
the dazzling young woman that I see before me. 

NICOLE   
Sometimes the cliché's not as bright as it seems. 

Shaggy cocks her head. 

SHAGGY   
Are you having problems? 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
Yeah, but...I can handle them.   
(pauses)   
Tell me more about my father. 

Shaggy sighs. 

SHAGGY   
Before I do...I'd like to take a stab at giving you   
some of that motherly advice I've been stockpiling,   
just in case a moment like this ever came.   
(pauses)   
I want you to promise me something. 

Nicole nods. 

SHAGGY (cont'd)   
When you find a guy you feel that rare connection   
with...and he feels the same -- hold on and don't   
let go.   
(pauses)   
I've made so many mistakes -- your father being a big   
one -- that I realized that I was just trying too hard to   
forget the one who got away. 

Nicole listens intently to her words.   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - HALLWAY - SAME

HARRISON walks around a corner, Nicole's icepack on his face when he hears some quiet sobbing. He sees SAM at her locker.

HARRISON   
Sammy?

Sam quickly composes herself as Harrison approaches.

SAM   
OhmiGod...Harrison -- what happened to   
you?

HARRISON   
Eh...nothin' a little femmy ice mask can't   
help.   
(pauses)   
I got in a little smackdown in the lunchroom.   
Some dumb jocks were hassling my sis --   
Nicole.

Sam laughs.

HARRISON (cont'd)   
What's so funny?

SAM   
Nothing...it's just that you might as well just   
say it. She's your sister...as hard as that is   
to believe.

HARRISON   
Yeah. Yeah...it's hard to grasp sometimes,   
especially after...well.   
(pauses)   
But you...what's going on? Why the tears?

SAM   
It's...it's nothing. Really. I'm fine.

They stand in uncomfortable silence for a moment.

HARRISON   
I'm sorry, Sammy.

SAM   
For what?

HARRISON   
Everything...I -- I shouldn't've given you   
that ultimatum. It was so totally unfair --   
to the both of us.

SAM   
Yeah, well...what can you do? Life's unfair...   
and it seems like everyone's secrets are just   
pouring out and I'm the last one to know   
everything. I just feel kind of lost, you know?

HARRISON   
Yeah...I know.   
(pauses)   
I really am sorry about George.

SAM   
Hey, no problem. He's got his own issues   
apart from mine and I guess we needed a   
little dose of reality to shake us out of our   
blissful oblivion.   
(pauses)   
I'm just sorry it took your spilling your soul   
to do so.

HARRISON   
I'm not.

SAM   
Harrison --

HARRISON   
No, wait. I'm not sorry that I sent you that   
email -- no regrets, remember?

SAM   
Mm. Do you regret sleeping with Nicole?

Harrison hesitates.

SAM (cont'd)   
Thought so.

HARRISON   
Wait, Sammy --

SAM   
No, you know what? It's fine. It's o.k. --   
afterall, you didn't know she was related   
to you, right?   
(pauses)   
If she weren't, you'd probably still be   
with her and...I'd be happy for you. So   
long as you're happy.

HARRISON   
But I'm not...happy, knowing that you're   
not.

SAM   
Don't worry about me, Harrison. It's not   
your place.

HARRISON   
But it is, you see, because I still care about   
you...alot. And I'm just as messed up as you   
are about this whole Nicole thing and -- and   
I think that we need eachother _now_ more than   
ever.

SAM   
So...how should be solve that?

HARRISON   
Well...

SAM   
Do I smell popcorn and a cheesy black and white   
horror flick?

HARRISON   
Not really...you know, the prom's coming up really   
fast and...well...do you think you could put aside this   
whole combobulated mess and maybe...go with me?

Sam looks away.

HARRISON   
Don't tell me I missed out again.

SAM   
No, you didn't, it's...moving a bit too fast.

Harrison looks at her with disbelief.

HARRISON   
But Sammy, look at us -- we're both dateless,   
we're both lonely, we're both --

SAM   
Hurt?   
(pauses)   
I can't just forget everything and go to the prom   
pretending that everything's fine between us. I need   
time by myself.   
(pauses)   
And as much as you don't want to admit it,   
you need time with Nicole...to sort things out.

Harrison dips his head in reluctant acknowledgement.

SAM (cont'd)   
I'm not doing this to hurt you.

HARRISON   
I know.

SAM   
Besides...if that smackdown caused _that_   
wound, I'm willing to bet that Nicole   
needs her big brother even more than I do.

HARRISON   
Hmph. You're probably right. As always.

SAM   
Well you know what they say...time cures   
all ills.   
(pauses)   
And bruises.

Harrison smiles as he presses the ice mask on his face.   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - HALLWAY - SAME

JOSH rubs his jaw and looks into the mirror in his locker as LILY looks on, concerned.

LILY   
Are you sure you're o.k.?

JOSH   
I'm fine, Lil. Those guys are just   
jerks.

He shuts his locker and they start walking.

JOSH (cont'd)   
How can people be such asses like   
that? You know, sometimes I think   
that some guys are just born closer   
to the bottom of the food chain.

LILY   
Or are just proof that evolution isn't   
a theory that can be applied to all   
mammals.

She makes him chuckle, but his face drops when they pass Nicole's locker.

JOSH   
Aw, come on!

Someone seems to have plastered flyers from the banquet all over it with varying degrees of nastiness scrawled over them in Sharpie -- along with dripping whipped cream. Lily, horrified, stops.

LILY   
This is _really_ sick!

Josh peels one of the papers off.

JOSH   
You're tellin' me.   
(pauses)   
I know there's no love lost between you   
and Nicole, but you gotta admit, even   
she doesn't deserve this.

LILY   
No one deserves this kind of treatment, Josh.   
(pauses)   
God, Nicole or not -- I wish there was something   
we could do to stop this juvenile behavior.

Josh's eyes light up.

JOSH   
Hey Lil...what say you and me go out on a   
_real_ date tonight?

LILY   
A "real date"? You mean an actual sit down   
dinner at a real restaurant where I don't   
have to put up with the loud cracking voice   
of a sports announcer and pray to God that   
the menu has vegetarian options?

JOSH   
Exactly.

Lily looks at him suspiciously.   


INT. BROOKE & SAM'S HOUSE - DINING ROOM - LATER

BROOKE, SAM, JANE, and MIKE sit at dinner. Brooke looks exceedingly nervous. 

MIKE   
So how was detention, Brooke? 

Brooke coughs. 

MIKE (cont'd)   
Care to explain to me why you missed   
chemistry? 

BROOKE   
I...it...it was really important, Dad, I   
can explain -- 

MIKE   
Hmm, that's what I don't understand...what   
could be more important than your schoolwork? 

BROOKE   
I've paid my dues in detention and I even made   
up the work already -- 

MIKE   
That still doesn't explain why you cut class. 

JANE   
Uh, Brooke...does this have anything to do   
with what we talked about this morning? 

BROOKE   
Yes. Totally. 

JANE   
I see. 

MIKE   
What was it you guys talked about? 

JANE   
Well...it seems that Nicole's been having some...   
problems. 

SAM   
You can say that again. 

MIKE   
Ah...I see. Still reeling from the awards thing. 

SAM   
We all are. 

JANE   
I'm not condoning what Brooke did, but...from   
what I gather, Nicole's having a truly rough time   
dealing with everything, am I right? 

Brooke nods. 

MIKE   
What's this have to do with Nicole? 

BROOKE   
That's where I was -- well, I was at her birth   
mother's house. To get some information...and   
it was important enough that it couldn't wait.   
(pauses)   
It's really personal, but...it was only to help her   
out. She's really distraught about everything. 

SAM   
Not to mention the fact that Harrison got   
into a fight today about her. 

MIKE   
Sound pretty serious. 

JANE (cont'd)   
Yeah, it is. I mean, really...put yourself in her place, Mike.   
(pauses)   
What would be happening in your mind if the same horribly   
humiliating thing happened to you? Especially in this day and   
age when kids are excruciatingly cruel to eachother. 

MIKE   
Yes, but that still doesn't account for Brooke   
missing class -- 

JANE   
Well, in a way it does.   
(pauses)   
Nicole probably feels lost...and scared -- 

SAM   
Ugh, Mom -- stop making her sound like some   
little puppy, 'cuz she's not. She's more like a   
pit bull. 

JANE   
Sam. I don't think that's fair considering -- 

SAM   
You don't know her like I do. She can take   
care of herself, right Brooke? 

Brooke dips her head. Sam looks for support, but the only support she seems to find is in a sigh from Mike. 

SAM (cont'd)   
Forget it. 

Sam leaves the table and trods upstairs. 

MIKE   
Okay, now what was _that_ all about? 

BROOKE   
I think it's the Nicole-Harrison thing. 

JANE   
Or the Harrison-Sammy thing. 

BROOKE   
Either way, it's the same thing.   
(pauses)   
Dad, look -- I'm sorry that I missed chemistry. It   
won't happen again. But if you were in the same   
situation and knew what I knew, you'd do the   
same thing to help a friend. 

MIKE   
I'll take your word for that, Brooke. 

He shakes his head. 

MIKE (cont'd)   
Kids. 

JANE   
Yup...we love 'em. 

The doorbells rings. 

JANE (cont'd)   
I'll get that -- 

BROOKE   
No, it's all right...I've got it. 

Mike looks deep in thought as Jane sighs. 

EXT. BROOKE AND SAM'S HOUSE 

The door swings open. 

BROOKE   
Nicole? 

NICOLE   
Hi B. Sorry I didn't call in advance...I was   
driving by and thought I'd stop in, say hi.   
(pauses)   
You know. Am I interrupting anything? 

BROOKE   
Uhm, no, come on in! 

NICOLE   
I was...actually on my way -- 

Jane appears behind Brooke 

JANE   
Nicole. Hi...we were just talking about   
you. 

Nicole cocks her head as she comes in. 

JANE (cont'd)   
Are you o.k.? You look a little pale. 

NICOLE   
I'm fine, Mrs. McPherson...I just   
needed to talk to Brookie before   
I took care of some business.   
(pauses)   
Spare a moment? 

MIKE   
"Brookie" is grounded -- at least for the night. 

BROOKE   
Dad! 

JANE   
Uh -- I don't see how a few minutes can   
hurt, right...Mike? 

Mike shakes his head again. 

BROOKE   
Come on upstairs. 

Jane looks at an irritated Mike. 

INT. BROOKE'S BEDROOM -- A LITTLE LATER 

BROOKE   
Excuse me? 

NICOLE   
You heard what I said. 

BROOKE   
You can't do that...that's just totally   
wrong! 

NICOLE   
Mm, well, I didn't expect you to be   
understanding. I just thought you   
ought to know. 

BROOKE   
But that's -- 

NICOLE   
Lying? Did you expect anything more   
from me? 

BROOKE   
But Harrison has to know! 

NICOLE   
No, he doesn't. The whole school already   
thinks I'm a slut...so they can make their   
own conclusions regarding the parentage. 

BROOKE   
Yeah, but it's gonna be kinda hard to hide   
when it comes out with Alfalfa ears like   
Harrison's. 

NICOLE   
Maybe he...or she will get lucky and   
inherit my superior glam genes. Either way   
papa don't preach, I'm keeping my baby. 

BROOKE   
You can't correct the mistakes your mother   
made by vicariously living out her situation   
in your life. 

NICOLE   
Maybe not, but there's no way that I will   
ever end up doing what my mother did   
with me. 

BROOKE   
Okay -- fine, fine, but...not telling Harrison   
that he's not your brother? Come on! 

NICOLE   
He will know soon enough. 

BROOKE   
When -- in like, 8 months when you look like   
Jane? What do you think he'll think then?   
(pauses)   
God, Nicole -- I don't know how you expect   
me to keep this from everyone. 

OUTSIDE OF BROOKE'S ROOM, Sam passes just in time to hear... 

NICOLE   
I expect you to keep it exactly the way   
you kept it before, Brookie. 

Sam stops to listen. 

NICOLE   
This is my choice. I can't have people making   
them for me. 

BROOKE   
What about Harrison's choice? This is his   
family, too...and you're taking his choice to   
make decisions in his life away from him   
by lying. 

Sam cocks her head in question. 

BROOKE (cont'd)   
And...and me, you're putting me in the middle   
of this and -- 

NICOLE   
Wrong, Brooke. You put yourself in the   
middle of it long ago. I didn't ask you for   
your help or your advice. I'm just here to   
give you scoop, 'kay? 

Upon the rustling in the room, Sam slips away. The door opens and Nicole steps out. 

BROOKE   
I think you're making a big mistake. 

NICOLE   
Then it's mine to make. You don't have   
to live with it. 

Sam comes back down the hall as Nicole leaves. 

NICOLE   
Spam. 

Brooke hides her face in her hand as Sam watches Nicole leave. 

SAM   
So...what was that all about? 

BROOKE   
I... 

SAM   
You can't say.   
(huffs)   
So much for keeping secrets. 

BROOKE   
Sammy -- what Nicole said was right.   
I don't think either of us have the   
right to butt into her business anymore.   
I'm done. I'm through with it. 

She frowns, slipping past Sam and leaving her in the doorway.   


END OF ACT 4 


	6. FINALE

**THE TRUTH IS OUT...THERE: ** FINALE 

INT. CHEZ LOUIS RESTAURANT - SAME 

JOSH, looking comfortably semi-formal, pulls out the chair for LILY, then seats himself. 

LILY   
Wow, Josh. You weren't kidding when   
you said "real restaurant". How did you   
hear about this place? 

Josh immerses himself in his menu, looking guilty. 

LILY (cont'd)   
Well...Josh? 

JOSH   
Wow, they've got chicken cordon bleu here...   
and it's reasonably priced. 

LILY   
Josh. What's going on? I asked you a question. 

JOSH   
Oh, sorry Lil...word of mouth travels around the   
locker room sometimes. I heard this place is   
totally foreplay. 

He looks around behind him. TURNER, the jock who bullied Nicole earlier, seats himself with his family in a booth near the bar. 

JOSH (cont'd)   
(under his breath)   
I think I'm gonna get lucky tonight. 

LILY   
What? 

JOSH   
Nothin', Lil. Anything on the menu catch your   
eye? 

Lily looks over to the table where Turner sits. 

LILY   
No, but I see something that catches my ire --   
Josh, isn't that the jerk who's been picking   
on Nicole? 

JOSH   
Yeah, sure is. 

He puts his menu down and starts to get up. 

JOSH (cont'd)   
Sit tight, Lil. 

LILY   
Wait, what're you going -- 

She watches Josh amble over to the table, where 

TURNER sits with two sets of older people, plus a very beautiful young woman. 

JOSH   
Hey -- fancy meeting you here, Turner. 

TURNER   
Josh. 

JOSH   
Don't be rude, dude -- introduce me, man. 

TURNER'S DAD   
Is this one of your high school buddies,   
Mark? 

JOSH   
Yeah, you could say that. The name's Josh...   
Josh Ford. 

He leans and shakes his hand, as well as Turner's mom and uncle & aunt's. When he gets to the young lady's... 

JOSH (cont'd)   
And who is this? 

YOUNG LADY   
Hi, I'm Kristen...I'm Mark's cousin. 

Josh erupts in a smile. 

JOSH   
His cousin! Oh yeah, his cousin from San   
Fran. 

A look of revelation comes over his face. 

JOSH (cont'd)   
Wait, Turner -- isn't this the hottie cousin   
that you were sayin' you'd like to score with? 

YOUNG LADY   
Excuse me? 

JOSH (cont'd)   
Yeah, well, you know how guys talk in the   
locker room. I overhear alot of juicy stuff   
in there.   
(pauses)   
I believe the exact words were, "Boy, I'd   
like to bang her harder than the Fourth of   
July fireworks at the beach." 

The people at the table become uncomfortable. 

TURNER   
You're so full of crap, Ford -- 

JOSH   
Oh yeah? Then how come we know all about   
that little birthmark that she's got right below   
her ass, the one that no one can see unless...   
well, unless you get close enough. 

The older ladies at the table gasp. 

TURNER   
I'll kill you -- 

YOUNG LADY   
Not before I kill you first, you pervert! 

Turner shrinks into his seat. 

JOSH   
Yeah, well -- have a pleasant visit, Kristen. 

He turns, but turns back. 

JOSH (cont'd)   
Oh, and I sure hope you remember this the next time   
you think about pickin' on my friends, dude. Have a   
nice evening, folks...sorry I interrupted your   
perfect family gathering. 

He makes it back to the table. 

LILY   
What just happened there? 

JOSH   
I just served Turner dessert. He won't be   
bothering anyone anymore. 

He looks over the menu. 

JOSH (cont'd)   
So how's the vegetarian selection, Lil?   
See anything you like? 

Lily smiles sweetly. 

LILY   
I think I see something that I like very   
much. 

Josh looks up and smiles to Lily's smile.   


INT. HARRISON JOHN'S HOUSE - SAME 

HARRISON slouches on the couch, watching TV. ROBIN comes by as he flips channels. 

ROBIN   
Nothing on? 

HARRISON   
Nothing that I'd like to see...hence   
an evening of surfing the vast ocean   
of NeverNeverland TV. 

Robin sits down next to him. 

ROBIN   
Better to have those cute little shorts   
on than holing yourself up in your room   
again. Good to see you out, kid. 

HARRISON   
Yeah, well...I figured I'd take the first   
step out of the bomb shelter.   
(pauses)   
Time to start healing, right? 

ROBIN   
Definitely -- especially the physical   
wounds. 

She touches his face. 

HARRISON   
It wasn't anything -- 

ROBIN   
No, is was something.   
(pauses)   
I know you're angry...but I also know that   
you've all of a sudden feel you've been saddled   
with a responsibility to protect someone other   
than yourself and...it's hard to deal with.   
(pauses)   
It's kind of how I feel as your mom. I would do   
anything to protect you. 

HARRISON   
You don't have to, Mom. I can protect   
myself. 

ROBIN   
Well, maybe, but sometimes...I can't help   
but worry about you like that.   
(pauses)   
You'll understand some day...if and when   
you become a parent. 

HARRISON   
That's a long way off. 

ROBIN   
Well, you never know. 

The doorbell rings. 

HARRISON   
Kinda late to be expecting someone,   
Mom. 

ROBIN   
I'm not...are you? 

Harrison shakes his head in question as she gets up and answers the door. 

ROBIN (cont'd)   
Nicole? 

NICOLE   
Hello Mrs. John. Is Harrison -- 

HARRISON   
Nicole...uh...what're you doing here? 

ROBIN   
Well...come in, please. 

NICOLE   
I can't stay very long -- I just wanted to pop   
in and see how Harrison was doing. 

HARRISON   
F...fine. I'm doing o.k. You want your   
mask back? It's up in my room -- 

NICOLE   
You can have it. Wouldn't want your skin   
flakes wreaking havoc on my delicate complexion.   
(pauses)   
Though I do need to talk to you. 

ROBIN   
I'll give you kids some privacy. 

She leaves Nicole and Harrison standing. Harrison snaps out of it. 

HARRISON   
Please, sit. 

NICOLE   
As I said, I won't be very long. I just   
have a couple of things I need to say   
and I'll be gone. 

They sit in uncomfortable silence. Harrison notices the prominent placement of her horseshoe pin. 

HARRISON (cont'd)   
I see you haven't trashed our connection   
yet. 

NICOLE   
Hm? Oh, yeah, well...what can I say. I   
haven't been paying much attention to my   
wardrobe lately. 

HARRISON   
It's not just that. You...you're not mad at me   
anymore, are you? 

NICOLE   
No, I'm not. Even though you maliciously   
sought to destroy me, I know you didn't   
know Emory was making that voyeuristic   
video.   
(pauses)   
That's not the issue anymore. 

HARRISON   
Okaaaay...then what is? 

NICOLE   
The reason that I'm here is...to tell you something   
that you need to know. 

HARRISON   
(oblivious)   
What do I need to know? 

NICOLE   
Our talk earlier...what you said -- it really   
got to me. And I've thought about what   
you said, about family...and your father.   
And...how you didn't want to be like him. 

HARRISON   
(still oblivious)   
Yeah...? 

NICOLE   
Well, I don't want to be like my mother,   
either. So...I'm here to tell you that I'm -- 

She stops herself. 

NICOLE (cont'd)   
That I'm willing to put the past behind us   
and start to get to know eachother as   
brother and sister. 

Harrison smiles. 

HARRISON   
Wow, that's great...I didn't think you'd -- 

NICOLE   
Yeah, well. I guess I've always wanted to   
know what sibling rivalry was like. What   
better way to get that by exploring it   
with someone I've already had plenty of   
practice with, hm? 

HARRISON   
So much for putting the past behind us. 

NICOLE   
Well, some things are past. I do want   
you to know that even though we're   
sibs, we _will_ keep the _7th Heaven_ moments   
to ourselves, deal? 

HARRISON   
Hey, fine by me...I understand where you   
are with the image thing. 

NICOLE   
There's no image left, Harrison. It's just me. 

HARRISON   
Yeah, but...I think I know you better than   
you know yourself sometimes. You'll restore   
your image in no time. 

NICOLE   
Fat chance. 

HARRISON   
You just wait...and if you think you're gonna   
throw in that moist towelette, think again -- you will   
have an annoying, gangly geek boy following you at   
even turn until you realize that you're _Nicole_   
_ Julian_ -- and Nicole Julian doesn't go down in   
flames without a fight. 

NICOLE   
Just like her brother? 

HARRISON   
Perhaps. 

She gets up, and he follows suit. He opens the door for her. 

NICOLE   
Harrison -- 

She stops herself. She looks troubled. 

HARRISON   
What? 

NICOLE   
It's...nothing.   
(pauses)   
Catch you in class. 

HARRISON   
Class..._sis_. 

Nicole smiles a weak smile as Harrison nods, shutting the door. Nicole stands outside, her eyes welling. 

NICOLE   
(quiet)   
Guess it's just you and me, kid. 

She clears her throat and, head held high, continues on to her car.   


INT. BROOKE & SAM'S HOUSE - SAM'S ROOM - A LITTLE LATER 

Sam reclines on her bed, reading from the lamplight of her funky lamp. The phone rings and... 

SAM   
Hello? 

Sam's brow furrows. 

SAM   
Hello? 

Sam listens for a moment. 

SAM   
Harrison. Stop playing games -- I know it's you. 

INTERCUT SAM'S ROOM/HARRISON'S ROOM 

HARRISON   
How'd you know? 

SAM   
(laughs)   
Because...I can recognize your deviated   
septum from a mile away.   
(pauses)   
What's with the stalker call? 

HARRISON   
I didn't mean to creep you out. I...just   
wanted to talk. 

SAM   
Oh.   
(pauses)   
What about? 

HARRISON   
Okay, so I lied.   
(pauses)   
Maybe I just wanted to hear you breathe. 

SAM   
Why? 

HARRISON   
To make sure you were still alive. 

SAM   
O.k., now you've got me both confused and   
curious. What's going on? 

HARRISON   
Well, you heard me breathing, right? 

SAM   
Uh...yeeeeaah...? 

HARRISON   
What else did you hear? 

SAM   
Um...nothing. 

HARRISON   
Wrong answer. 

SAM   
Guess I should've used a lifeline. Okay Regis...tell   
me, what should I have heard? 

HARRISON   
You should've heard the happy silence of a   
guy who's finally realized what it _means_ to   
be alive. 

SAM   
Ah, I see...would this have anything to do   
with your newfound sibling? 

HARRISON   
Yeah...kinda. I guess I realized that since the   
truth is out, it's like...there, and it's really not   
as bad as it seems. I'm actually looking forward   
to the bonding.   
(pauses)   
But that's not the reason I called. 

SAM   
Well...why did you call? 

HARRISON   
I told you...I wanted to make sure you were   
alive. 

SAM   
Well, just because I'm breathing doesn't   
mean...it doesn't mean anything. 

Harrison pauses. 

HARRISON   
But it's a start.   
(pauses)   
Isn't it? 

Sam hesitates and closes her book. 

SAM   
Yeah...I guess it is a start. 

FOCUS ON SAM, laughing as Harrison talks to her. 

SAM (cont'd)   
A fresh start. 

Continue to focus on her amusement as we   


FADE TO BLACK 

* * *

**"THE TRUTH IS OUT...THERE" (A _Popular_ Fan Fic)**   
**(a.k.a. "BREATHE")**

**written/scripted by John Andrew**

**SUGGESTED MUSIC (Edited Versions of):**   
_Rosemary's Baby: The Soundtrack_ (Nicole's Nightmare)   
"Every Breath You Take" by The Police (Harrison on Nicole) 

** © MARCH 2001**

**Remember my words after reading this "epi": **_Thou wilst forgive the filler **Popular** fanfic episode "The Truth is Out...There" like thou forgivest the real episodes "It's Greek to Me" and "Fag". _I know it wasn't a great one, but even the pros have their off days.   


* * *

On the next **_Popular_** by John Andrew: 

**"THE LAST DANCE"**   
(No alternative title/appears after the events in **_Coup_**, airdate **3/16/01**_._) 

Mary Cherry usurps all of Nicole's ill-begotten power back and then some by purchasing Kennedy High School. The Junior Prom is upon us and it promises to be a night that no one's likely to forget anytime soon, while a troubled Nicole agrees to ally herself with her "brother", Harrison.   
Lily takes up a new and possibly dangerous cause. 

* * *

**"HEAVEN CAN WAIT"**   
(No alternative title/appears after the events in **_The Last Dance._**) 

The students come to grips with their mortality after the events at the Junior Prom take the life of a student and a faculty member. Harrison stands vigil by a fellow students' hospital bedside while that student has an out-of-body experience. Guest starring Barry White. 

* * *


End file.
